doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anywhere Door
The Anywhere Door (Dokodemo Door in Japanese, and Anywhere Door in English) is one of the most popular and frequently used gadgets in the series. It's prime function is to transport the user to whatever location they desire by walking through it. History The history of the Anywhere Door seen in Doraemon 2013 movie, Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum. The first ever prototype of the Anywhere Door is gigantic, almost as tall as a three-story house. The design was unlike its newer successors, with the door sliding out from the sides of the door. In the movie, Nobita and the others went through it instantly like the current version of Dokodemo Door, but it is highly possible that it has been programmed to warp visitors instantly to the Robots Halls. The other newer prototypes are significantly smaller, about the size of a mansion's door. Some of them have no doors, which looks like a warp gate instead. Some of the prototypes have a computer next to it, allowing its users to key in their destinations. Most of the designs are quite contemporary- if not just typically modern. Function One needs to say where they want to go going, then they can open the door and go through it to reach their destination. In some manga scenes and in some anime episodes, however, it magically knows where the user wants to go. The Dokodemo Door's destination limits to the memory of locations it has been implemented, which means it does not record new areas automatically. The Dokodemo Door's cannot be used if it has been exposed by strong electromagnetic waves like solar winds. In an early story, the door is able to travel to the end of the universe, but in later chapters, the door is said to only be able to travel a maximum distance of 100,000 light years and cannot access other dimensions. Another limitation of the door is that it can only safely connect two known locations in its mapping computer, which also has a limited range of information based on Time as shown in the movie Nobita’s Dinosaur. Appearances It was appeared on almost all of the Doraemon manga chapters and anime episodes. Movies *Doraemon: New Nobita's Great Demon ~Peko and the Exploration Party of 5~ Appearance in Games ''Nobita and the Green Giant Legend DS The Dokodemo Door one of the gadget which cannot be used directly in the game. Since the partner character(either Doraemon and/or Nobita) and the Assist Character(Gian, Suneo and Shizuka) will stays on the Secret Base which the lower screen is for. When either Doraemon or Nobita is waiting, they can be summoned to the current character's(either Nobita or Doraemon) side by pressing the '''X', R''' or '''L button. When selecting either Gian, Suneo or Shizuka by tapping on the lower screen or through Menu selection, they'll be summoned to the current character's side. Each time they enters or exits the Secret Base screen, they will go through the Dokodemo Door. The Dokodemo Door is listed under number 37 out of 61 gadgets in the game. Gallery Trivia *"Pintu Suka Hati" in Malay (literally 'Heart's Content Door') **"Pintu ke Mana Saja" in Indonesian (literally 'Anywhere Door'), which is the accurate translation. *In Bengali its known as Jekono Jaega Dorja meaning 'Anywhere Door' *It can go only up to 10 light years and no more. But is not possible as Doraemon stated in a Doraemon manga chapter. *It is revealed that the Anywhere Door that Doraemon owns was originally from Amanogawa train station, before he brought it after the use of those in said train station were abolished in September 3, 2112. **Coincidentally, Doraemon's birthday is also on September 3, 2112. *In ''Dorabase'', it is known that in the 22th century the use of Anywhere Door is either restricted or banned, especially during the World Amatuer Baseball Classic (WABC in short) baseball seasons. *In a chapter in The Doraemons manga (7 Dora-Dora Theater), explained why Anywhere Door can knows where user wants to go. This is because the door can reads what the user thinks. *Dorami's Anywhere Door is light orange in color. **In the episode 2005 of I'm Mini Doraemon, Mini-Doras's Anywhere door is purple in color. *Although it's one of the most important gadgets, it never appeared in the 1973 anime. es:Puerta mágica id:Pintu ke Mana Saja ja:どこでもドア tl:Dokodemo Door th:ประตูไปที่ไหนก็ได้ vi:Cánh cửa thần kì zh:任意門 Category:Gadgets Category:Gadgets originated from original manga